


A Message

by ImproperDancer



Series: D&D Original Characters - College AU [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: College AU, D&D, Dragonborn - Freeform, Elf, Other, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImproperDancer/pseuds/ImproperDancer
Summary: Windsor is surprised to be confronted by Liz, the hulking Dragonborn wishing for him to pass on a message.





	A Message

Windsor finished closing the last clasp on his boot, now fully dressed. He stood up and walked over to the tall mirrors on the end of the lockers. He adjusted his shirt cuffs as he walked the short distance, tugging them out of the royal blue blazer he was wearing that hugged his slender figure. As he stood in front of the mirror he spent a few minutes making a series of tiny adjustments across his outfit.

The blazer had been a gift from Jay’lynn and he was always impressed at how accurately she had eyed up his size since he didn’t recall giving her any of his measurements. The blazer was largely quiet in nature, no flashy adornments or unnecessarily opulent trimmings, as Windsor tended to wear, but the inside lining was a beautiful silver floral pattern. Jay’lynn had protested the first time he rolled up the sleeves of the blazer, unbuttons its cuffs to have them splay out and show off the marvellous inside trim but he insisted this was the best way for the blazer to make a statement. He liked this blazer more than any other piece of clothing and wore it at least once a week, sometimes more. 

After spending his time making insignificant but incredibly important tiny adjustments he flipped his long, golden hair back to cascade behind him. He smiled at his reflection, nodded and returned to his locker. 

And he then proceeded to come extraordinarily close to completely shitting himself.

“Oh my fucking gods” Windsor managed to get out between breaths as he tried to compose himself and get his bearings, having leapt about a hundred feet out of shock “Liz, what are you doing here!?”

Leaning casually against Windsor’s locker was the black-scaled Dragonborn, dominating the space as all six feet nine inches of her loitered in the changing room with her roughly 300 pound massively muscular form causing the line of lockers to tilt and bend ever so slightly. She stood with her arms folded across her bare chest, scales shimmering slightly from the showers and she had a large towel tied at the waist.

“I heard you here. Wanted to talk to you” Liz spoke in her thick Russian accent, voice low and almost monotonous as she spoke but Windsor could always swear he could feel her voice in his chest when she spoke. It was like the rumble of a volcano when the Dragonborn spoke.

Windsor looked at her in genuine surprise and confusion. He could probably count the words they had said to each other on both hands and he always got the impression that she distinctly did not care for him.

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asked, not hiding his incredulous tone “Uh, sure. What did you want to talk about?”

Liz stood silently without moving. Her tail was the only thing that moved, swaying slightly from side to side, occasionally letting out a rattling metallic thud as it collided against the side of the lockers. She didn’t seem to be making any move to continue the conversation she apparently wanted to have and a moment before Windsor was going to speak again she finally spoke up.

“I need you to pass message” she said, keeping her sharp green eyes locked onto Windsor, the crest of her horns almost giving her a perpetual scowl “You sit often with dark haired Elf. Talon.”

Windsor was a little surprised, although he didn’t know what direction the conversation was ever going to take “Talon? Yeah we hang out a fair bit when we both have free time when both of us don’t have a lecture” Windsor spoke, relaxing a little and leaned on the lockers himself, standing about fifteen feet or so from Liz who hadn’t shifted her position at all “We’re good friends. Why do you ask?”

“You know I am with Sera, yes?” Liz asked, although her questioning tone was indecipherable from her regular tone.

“I think everyone in college is aware of this beautiful blossoming relationship, yes” Windsor replied with a wry smile.

“Sometimes you and others are having lunch with Sera. Talon there too.”

Windsor gave a small shrug, keeping his smile going “Sometimes when there’s a slightly larger group of us she’ll be there, sure. She’s normally with us when we decide to chill in the East campus cafeteria.”

“Good” Liz stood up straight and walked, well Liz probably stalked more than walked, over to Windsor and stood maybe a foot away from him. Windsor kept his relaxed pose and smiled curiously as she approached. Internally, however, Windsor was screaming bloody murder. He never really believed any of the rumours about her that had spread around the sports circles. However, with her looming over him now he didn’t doubt she had indeed suplexed one of the Goliath footballers down a flight of stairs.

“I might now be present at these hang outs sometimes” She started and she leaned down to be eye-level with Windsor, who was more than a foot shorter than her. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body as she lowered herself to his height, placing her hands on her hips. She spoke in a low tone, bordering on a growl.

“If he calls me a ‘furry’ one more time. I will break his tiny body in half” She paused, holding Windsor’s eyes. He raised both eyebrows in surprise and his smile widened slightly as he found this to be particularly amusing.

Liz stood up straight, hands on hips, and looked down at him “You tell him this” she stated.

Windsor nodded very happily with a huge smile.

“Liz, my darling, I will absolutely inform Talon of his precarious position.”

Liz grunted and nodded once. She then simply turned around and marched back over to where she had presumably come from. 

Windsor couldn’t help but grin incessantly to himself and giggle quietly. The thought of informing Talon that he was one word away from being punched into the next dimension by Liz was going to be the highlight of his week. He was going to make sure that he passed this message along with as many of the gang around as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Talon to ever live this down.

He reached for his phone to text Jay’lynn the good news before there was a sudden yell in the changing room.

From a few aisles down Windsor could hear the loud call from Tibs in his loud Scottish accent, calling out in dismay “Liz!! This is the men’s room!! What are ye doing here!!?”


End file.
